


Disney

by hagridsboots



Series: Marvel [4]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagridsboots/pseuds/hagridsboots
Series: Marvel [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556662





	1. Sally

**Other Names: Wretched Girl, Rag Doll, Doll Face**

**Relatives: Dr. Finkelstein (Creator)**

**Allies: Jamie Skellington,**

****

**Dr. Finkelstein, Zero, Mayor of Halloween Town, Santa Clause,**

**Sam,**

****

**Shock,**

****

**Lock,**

****

**Barrel**

****

**Powers and Abilities:**

**Swiftness, Knowledge of Potions, Detachability, Expert Needlework, Invulnerability, Precognition**

**Face Claim: Susan Coffey**

**Pairing:**


	2. Jamie Skellington

****

**Other Names: Sandy Claws, The Pumpkin Queen, Ms. Unlucky, Bone Momma, Bone Woman**

**Occupation: Pumpkin Queen of Halloween Kingdom, Hallows Planet**

**Pet: Zero (Ghost Dog)**

**Allies: Sally,**

**Zero, Mayor of Halloween Town, Dr. Finkelstein**

**Minions: Sam,**

**Shock, (Ester, The Orphan)**

****

**Lock, (Noah Wiseman)**

****

**Barrel, (Michael Myers, Rob Zombie)**

****

**Powers and Abilities:**

**Flexibility, Detach-Ability, Strength, Speed, Black Magic, Pyrokinesis**

**Face Claim: Eva Green**

**Pairing:**


	3. Kida Nedakh

****

**Full Name: Kidagakash Nedakh**

**Occupation: Princess of Atlantis (formerly),**

**Queen of Atlantis**

**Home: Atlantis (Planet)**

****

**Relatives: Kashekim Nedakh (Deceased, Father)**

**Queen of Atlantis (Deceased, Mother)**

**Pet: Obby (Lavadog)**

****

**Powers and Abilities: Atlantean Magic Powers**

****

**Weapon: Spear**

**Face Claim: Kylie Bunbury**

****

**Pairing:**


	4. Esmeralda

****

**Other Names: Gypsy, Gypsy Girl, Siren, Gypsy Witch**

**Occupation: Performer**

**Home: Paris, France (Formerly), Hallows**

****

**Pets: Djali (Goat)**

**Face Claim: Jameela Jamil**

****

**Pairing:**


	5. Elsa

****

**Other Names: The Snow Queen, Queen Elsa, Your** **Majesty**

**Occupation: Queen of Arendelle (Kingdom on Hallows)**

**Home: Arendelle Kingdom**

****

**Relatives: King Runeard (Deceased, GrandFather)**

**Queen Rita (Deceased, GrandMother)**

**King Agnarr (Deceased, Father)**

**Queen Iduna (Deceased, Mother)**

**Anna (Younger Sister)**

**Pets: Bruni (Salamander)** ****

****

**Nokk (Horse)**

****

**Creations: Marshmallow**

****

**Olaf**

**Snowgies**

****

**Powers and Abilities:**

**Snow Magic, Life Creation, Cryokinesis**

**Face Claim: Georgina Haig**

****

**Pairing:**


	6. Anna

****

**Occupation: Princess of Arendelle**

**Home: Arendelle Kingdom**

**Relatives: King Runeard (Deceased, GrandFather)**

**Queen Rita (Deceased, GrandMother)**

**King Agnarr (Deceased, Father)**

**Queen Iduna (Deceased, Mother)**

**Elsa (Older Sister)**

****

**Pet: Kjekk (Horse)**

****

**Powers and Abilities: Strength**

**Face Claim: Elizabeth Lail**

****

**Pairing:**


	7. Rapunzel

****

**Full Name: Princess Rapunzel of Corona**

**Other Names: Blondie, Sunshine, Goldie, Sweetheart, Flower, Raps, Punzel, Princess, Princess Sunshine**

**Occupation: Princess of Corona**

****

**Home: Corona, Her Tower**

**Relatives: King Frederic (Father)** ****

**Queen Arianna (Mother)**

**Willow (Aunt)**

**Pet: Pascal (Chameleon)**

****

****

**Powers and Abilities:**

**Healing Ability, Aging Control, Agility, Adaptability, Glow-in-the-dark Hair, Prehensile Hair** ****

**Face Claim: Amanda Seyfried**

****

**Pairing:**


	8. Ariel

****

**Other Names: Princess Ariel, Sweetie, Young Lady, Honey, Angelfish, Fair Maiden, Red**

**Occupation: Princess of Atlantica**

**Homae: Atlantica**

****

**Relatives: King Triton (Father)**

**Queen Athena (Deceased, Mother)**

**Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Attina, Adella and Alana (Older Sisters)**

**Pets: Spot (Killer Whale),** ****

****

**Stormy (Seahorse),** ****

****

**Max (Dog),**

****

**Beau (Horse)**

****

**Powers and Abilities:**

**Speed Swimming, Underwater Breathing, Durability, Aquatic Empathy, Water Manipulation, Thermo-Endurance**

**Face Claim: JoAnna Garcia**

****

**Pairing:**


	9. Cinderella

****

**Other Names: Cinderelly, Servant Girl**

**Home: Her Chateau**

**Relatives: Lady Tremaine (Step-Mother),**

**Drizella Tremaine (Older Step-Sister),**

**Anastasia Tremaine (Younger Step-Sister)**

****

**Pets: Bruno (Dog),**

****

**Major (Horse)**

****

**Powers and Abilities:**

**Communicating with animals**

**Face Claim: Lily James**

****

**Pairing:**


	10. Jasmine

****

**Other Names: Princess, Jaz, Jazzy, Dearest, Pussycat, Street Mouse**

**Occupation: Princess of Agrabah**

**Home: Agrabah**

****

**Relatives: Hamed Bobolonius II (Father),**

**Sultana (Deceased, Mother),**

**Sharma (Cousin)**

**Pets: Rajah (Tiger),**

****

**Midnight (Horse),**

****

**Sahara (Horse)**

****

**Powers and Abilities: Martial Arts Skills**

**Face Claim: Naomi Scott**

****

**Pairing:**


	11. Fa Mulan

****

**Other Names: Ping, Treacherous Snake, The Soldier from the Mountain, Hau Hun**

**Occupation: Farm Girl, Soldier of the imperial army, Imperial agent to the Emperor**

**Home Shenyna**

****

**Relatives:**

**Fa Zhou (Father),**

**Fa Li (Mother)**

**Pets: Cri-Kee (Cricket),**

****

**Khan (Horse),**

****

**Little Brother (Dog)**

****

**Powers and Abilities:**

**Various Martial Arts Skills, Mastery of bojutsu and tessenjutsu, Expert swordsmanship, Skilled archer**

**Face Claim: Liu Yifei**

****

**Pairing:**


	12. Snow White

****

**Other Names: The Fairest One Of All, The Little Princess, My Dear, My Pet, Dearie, Girlie**

**Occupation: Princess, Scullery Maid (Formerly)**

**Home: Cottage of the Seven Dwarfs**

****

**Relatives: King (Deceased, Father),**

**Queen (Deceased, Mother),**

**The Evil Queen (Deceased, Step-Mother)**

**Face Claim: Ginnifer Goodwin**

****

**Pairing:**


	13. Aurora

****

**Other Names: Sleeping Beauty, Briar Rose**

**Occupation: Princess**

**Home: Her Castle**

****

**Relatives: King Stefan (Father),**

**Queen Leah (Mother),**

**Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather (Adoptive Aunts)**

**Face Claim: Elle Fanning**

****

**Pairing:**


	14. Moana

****

**Other Names: Little Minnow, Kid, Curly, Little Girl, Buttercup, Princess,**

**Daughter of the Chief, Chosen One, Babe**

**Occupation: Chief of Motunui**

**Home: Motunui**

****

**Relatives: Chief Tui (Father),**

**Sina (Mother),**

**Gramma Tala (Deceased, Grandmother)**

**Pets: Pua (Pig),**

****

**Heihei (Rooster),**

****

**Powers and Abilities: Ocean Connection**

**Face Claim: Auli'i Cravalho**

****

**Pairings:**


	15. Tinker Bell

****

**Other Names: Tink, Miss Bell, Little-Miss-Spare-Parts**

**Occupation: Tinker Fairy**

**Home: Pixie Hollow, Hangman's Tree Neverland**

****

**Relatives: Periwinkle (Sister)**

**Pets: Blaze (Firefly)**

****

**Powers and Abilities: Flight, Enhanced inventing and forging, Yellow or Green Pixie Dust**

**Face Claim: Rose McIver**

****

**Pairing:**


End file.
